


Not Needed

by kakoi_to_fikraiter



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakoi_to_fikraiter/pseuds/kakoi_to_fikraiter
Summary: Byeongkwan is a small high street owner from a troubled family, and  Sehyoon can afford to take care of Kim.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 1





	Not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it is my first work in English. For mistakes thanks for Google translator

Byeongkwan is running. Runs as fast as he can. Runs away from his home where he was hated. Hot and salty tears run down my cheeks. The eyebrow and cheekbone are dissected. Blood flows from them in streams. Among the things he is wearing are an old T-shirt, which he wore at home, and trousers, which he did not have time to take off after a walk. He was barefoot. As luck would have it, it started raining. It was cold and terribly unpleasant. At one point, it stops. There was a bridge over the Han River. “Can I jump? Anyway, my life is already worthless. I was needed only by my mother, who died two years ago. I don't want to live with this drunk and this American whore who gave me an American name! Jason, that sounds stupid! But my wants are worthless. I wish my older brother came and took me, as in fairy tales ... But we are, damn it, not in a fairy tale. Oh! It's all decided, I'm jumping! " Kim jumped over the fence and sat on the railing. “Well, that's it, one step - and I'll meet my mom,” thought Kim, and was about to step, as he was grabbed by the collar of his T-shirt and dragged somewhere. “Well, they are also being kidnapped. Always troubles from me ... "

\- Boy, what are you thinking? - the stranger asked.

\- I'm tired of living. Why did you interfere with me?

\- You can't get tired of life. You didn't really see anything in her. I've seen a lot in my 20s. For example, I've been to sixteen countries. I saw people, their customs. And you ... What are you ... Come to me?

\- Where? - Byeongkwan's eyes became the size of a huge coin.

\- Should I repeat it, or are you just pretending to be dumb? By the way, my name is Sehyoon.

Twenty minutes later, the guys arrived at Kim Sr.'s apartment. It was spacious with three rooms. Obviously more than the closet that Kwan owns in his house. The guys sat down in the dining room and made tea.

\- Tell me about yourself.

\- I'm Kim Byeongkwan, I'm 15. You probably ask why I am alone? So, the only person who needed me was my mother, who died two years ago. She was worn out by the drunk who calls himself my father, then he got involved with some American whore whom he asked to call "mom." But I do not want to live with them ... What you see on my face is my father's work. Hate him. I was originally an unwanted child. Nobody loved me the way my mother loved. Since the day my mother died, I stopped trusting people. Because some uncle came to her funeral, who said that he would take me with him. He kept his promise, but a week later I was thrown out the door and ordered to go to my father. I hate people ... They are cruel and ruthless ... - Kim's eyes were wet. He began to cry again. Gradually, his crying turned into sobs.

Sehyoon took the almost weightless guy in his arms and laid him on the huge bed. Ben himself used to sleep right on the floor, wrapped himself tighter in a blanket. As soon as Kim's head rested on the pillow, he immediately fell asleep. For starters, Kim Sr. treated the wounds on the sleeping guy's face. He snorted very sweetly in his sleep. After finishing his work, Sehyoon lay down next to him and hugged the guy. He whispered in his ear:

\- I always promise to be there ...

A lonely tear rolled down the guy's cheek ...

So their acquaintance passed. They swore allegiance to each other. They had been dating for six months. They exchanged numbers and addresses, and if Kim Jr. was again kicked out of the house by drunken parents, he dialed a memorized number and his beloved prince on a black Lamborghini always saved him. They were going to get married. Everything was going too smoothly ... One day, Sehyoon did not answer the call. Then Kwan wrote to him. His best friend Junhee answered.

“Hi Byeongkwan, right? If this is you, then I have bad news for you. Sehyoon ... He died in a car crash the day before yesterday ... I heard that your relationships were serious ... Please accept my sincere condolences ... "

From this news all internal organs turned over in Byeongkwan, and his heart ached. His man, who sincerely fell in love with him after his mother, is no longer among the living. Tears rolled down his cheeks again.

\- Why are you crying? - A drunken father rushed into the room without knocking. - Now I will calm you down. - Father pressed his hands to the floor with one hand, and began to undress with the other ...

His own father just defiled him ...

Before that, he only did this with Sehyoon. The mere mention of that name made Byeongkwan's heart hurt.

Kim dressed and ran out into the street. It didn't hurt him. Pain tore at his soul, not his body. Now there was only one thought in my head. About suicide. He ran straight to the bridge where he and Sehyoon first met and, without remorse, jumped down. It seemed to him that he had been flying for an eternity. And suddenly, the body is covered with ice captivity. The legs and arms were numb from the temperature of the water. November is the month in the yard. He could not, let alone move his limbs, he could not even turn his head. The neck also stiffened. Bleeding came from the nose. The lungs were filled with water. Kim felt how slowly and painfully he was dying. Soon he resigned himself to his fate and before closing his eyes forever, it seemed to him that he saw the bright and smiling faces of his mother and Sehyoon.

They will definitely meet in the next world ...


End file.
